Dzien Sportu
Odcinek 4 - Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Pokój zwierzeń (po odpadnięciu Camerona) KRWIOŻERCZE MUTANTY <'Ann Marie': Cameron? Phi… Zero litości dla kujonów!> <'Mike: '''Samo życie dowodzi, że nie opłaca się siedzieć w książkach!> <'Zoey:' O, nie! Tylko nie on! Taki sympatyczny był… I lubił kwiaty… Czemu Ann Marie nie odpadła?!> <'Bri'''ck : Słaby był! Tu nie ma miejsca dla mięczaków. W życiu liczą się mięśnie i dyscyplina, a nie rozprawianie o kwiatkach i wzorach matematycznych.> WŚCIEKŁE SZCZURY: <'Lighting:' Cameron? A kto to Cameron?> <'Dawn': Fajny był z niego chłopak. Taki cichy i spokojny. Jeden z nielicznych normalnych na tej wyspie. Muszę się odstresować… Czas na mantrę.> <'B': Nic do niego nie miałem. Koleś jak koleś. Trochę cherlawy był. <'Dakota': Cameron? Zero męskości!> <'Jo': He… He… I co? Opłacało się siedzenie w podręcznikach?> <'Scott': A nad czym tu się litować? Przecież on nawet jednej pompki by nie zrobił!> *** Chris: Wstawać, ślamazary! Nie przyjechaliście tutaj spać!!! Zadanie samo się nie wykona! Chris stoi przed domami i krzyczy przez megafon. Mike: Nie! (zaspany naciąga kołdrę na głowę) <'Ann Maria': Kolejny dzień zbliża mnie do wygranej… Nie ma co marudzić… Czas pokazać, kto tu rządzi.> Dakota: (patrzy na swoje paznokcie). Kurcze wczoraj usnęłam z mokrymi paznokciami! O nie! (przygląda się kciukowi) Horror! Jakiś owad przykleił mi się do paznokcia! Lightning : Wszamałbym jakiś pokarm. Ciekawe, co dziś dadzą nam do wrzucenia na ruszt… B': Elo, ziomki. Jak jest? '''Chris: '''Pewnie zastanawiacie się, co dzisiaj dla was wymyślę… A więc wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to… A nie! (śmieje się). Dowiecie się później. Teraz kucharz zaprasza na wyżerkę. I pamiętajcie – Kto pierwszy, ten… najedzony! Wszyscy idą w kierunku kuchni. Idą grupkami w nieznanych odległościach. <'Mike: Czy to TEN moment? Tak… Nie… Tak… Nie…> <'Zoey': Ciekawe, czy Mike zauważył, że wpięłam dziś różowy kwiat we włosy…> Mike: Zoey! Poczekaj!... Cześć! Zoey: Tak? (niepewnie i z nadzieją w oczach) Cześć. Mike: Wiesz… Ja chciałem powiedzieć… Zoey: Słucham? Mike: Yyy… <'Zoey:' O jeju! Tak! Teraz weźmie mnie w ramiona i wyzna miłość jak Leonardo di Caprio Kate Winslet w „Titanicu”> Mike: Wiesz… Ja… Ten... <'Zoey:' No, śmiało! Ja nie gryzę! Powiedz to w końcu!> Mike: Tak się zastanawiałem, czy… <'Zoey': Tak, oczywiście wyjdę za ciebie! A naszym dzieciom damy imię: Oliwia i Kryspin.> Mike: … Nie znalazłaś przypadkiem mojego żelu do włosów? Zoey: Co? Mike: Szukam go od rana! Spójrz tylko. Włosy mam jakby stado bobrów lizało mnie po grzywce przez całą noc. <'Mike': Żel? Bobry? O żesz ty… Ale wypaliłem! Bohater ze mnie! Dobrze, że kumple z budy mnie nie słyszeli!> Zoey: Nie, nie widziałam (zrezygnowana chce odejść) Mike: To znaczy… Szkoda… (zbiera się na odwagę) Ładnie dziś wyglądasz. Yyy… Nie to, żebyś wczoraj źle wyglądała… Albo dwa dni temu… Zoey (ożywiona): Naprawdę? <'Zoey': Hip- hip – hurra! Zauważył kwiatka!> Mike: Tak. Super wyglądasz! Zoey: A więc zauważyłeś… Mike: Jasne! To te nowe spodnie! Zoey: Ale ja je noszę od kilku dni… Mike: '''No tak… (zmieszany). Żartowałem. To pewnie nowy lakier do paznokci! '''Zoey: Ale ja nie maluję paznokci! <'Mike': Ale ze mnie palant!> Mike: No tak… Włosy! Już wiem! Zrobiłaś coś z włosami?! <'Zoey': W końcu! A jednak zauważył kwiatka!> Zoey: Tak, wpięłam dziś nowego kwiatka. Podoba ci się jego kolor? Mike: A niech to! Jaki znów kwiatek?!> (przygląda się bliżej) <'Mike': Kurcze, ona nosi przyrodę we włosach!> Mike: Od razu zauważyłem, jak tylko wyszłaś z pokoju! <'Zoey': I ciekawe, kto to wymyślił tę bzdurę, że faceci nie zwracają uwagi na szczegóły?> Zoey: Tak? I co jeszcze zauważyłeś? Mike: (podchodzi bliżej) … Że masz niesamowite oczy… Mógłbym się zanurzyć w ich głębi… Zoey (onieśmielona, ale szczęśliwa): Zaskakujesz mnie. Mike (bierze ją za rękę): Dotyk twojej dłoni przypomina dotyk jedwabiu... Jesteś taka delikatna. <'Zoey': Tak! Tak! Tak!> Mike odgarnia kosmyk włosów z czoła Zoey. Mike: Już dawno chciałem ci to powiedzieć… Zoey: Tak? Mike: Bardzo mi się podobasz ( podnosi dłoń Zoey i składa na niej pocałunek) Zoey (drży) Mike: Zimno ci? Zoey: Nie… To tylko… <'Zoey': Pocałuj mnie! Pocałuj mnie! Pocałuj…> Mike (patrząc Zoey w oczy): Uwielbiam , sposób, w jaki marszczysz czoło , sposób, w jaki opuszczasz oczy onieśmielona, a twój śmiech sprawia, że mam ochotę wyskoczyć oknem i wrócić… (pochyla się nad nią, zbliża swoje usta do jej ust) Ann Marie: Hola, hola! Gołąbeczki! (Zoey i Mike odskakują od siebie) <'Ann Marie': A niech to! Wszystkie włosy jej powyrywam! Moja zemsta będzie słodka!> Gdzieś z przodu w drużynie Wściekłych Szczurów. Scott: Gdzie tak pędzisz, Jo? Tak ci spieszno do gotowanych gąsienic i prażonych motyli? Jo: A co ci do tego? To moja sprawa. Scott: Chyba jakiś orangutan nadepnął ci dziś na nogę. Milutka jesteś… Jo: Sorki, źle spałam. A do tego jestem głodna. Scott: Dobra, dobra. Obiecuję, że jak to coś, co nam dziś zaserwują, będzie zjadalne, to odstąpię ci całą porcję. Jo: Tia… A ty potem zemdlejesz z głodu i ciekawe, kto będzie cię reanimował? Scott: Słyszałem, że ty przeszłaś przyspieszony kurs pomocy medycznej. Jo (podchodzi bliżej, zbliża swoją twarz do twarzy Scotta i wącha) Jo: Stary, zapomnij… Przy takim oddechu to nie licz na pomoc nawet skunksa. (śmieje się) <'Scott': Ładna z niej laska jak się śmieje> Scott: Twoje dobre serce powala na kolana. <'Jo': Muszę to przyznać… Nie jest zły…> Jo: Sorki, już mówiłam, że jakoś nie mam dziś humoru. Scott: Jak nie chcesz, to nie rozmawiajmy. Możemy w ciszy po podążać za tym smakowitym zapachem… Kucharz: Szybciej! Szybciej! Ileż można dżdżownice trzymać na ogniu! *** Niestety śniadanie nie trwało zbyt długo, właściwie to każdy jedynie mieszał łyżkami wśród dżdżownic… Ponury nastrój jednak szybko przerwał Chris. Chris: Smakowało wam dzisiejsze śniadanko? Bo mi bardzo. Nie ma to jak omlet z syropem klonowym. Ale nie ważne. Mam nadzieje ze jesteście wypoczęci i najedzeni, bo przed nami dzień pełen… Sportu! Macie 3 minuty i 59 na przebranie się w dres. Kto nie zdąży, jego drużyna automatycznie przegrywa zadanie i traci punkt! No, ruszajcie się, bo zostały wam 3 minuty i 24 sekundy. <'Jo': Sport! Nareszcie coś dla mnie!> *** 3 minuty później na plaży. Gotowi i obecni na plaży byli; Dawn, Scott, Jo, Brick, Lightning oraz Zoey. Nadchodził natomiast przebrany Mike, który poprawiał sobie włosy oraz B. W 3 minucie i 57 sekundzie pojawiła się również Dakota. Niestety Ann Maria nie pojawiła się na czas, przez co drużyna Mutantów straciła punkt już na starcie. Brick: Ann Maria, gdzieś Ty była? Przez Ciebie znowu przegramy. Ann Maria: Oj nie gniewaj się tak, słodziaku (zlapala go za brode). <'Ann Maria: '''Wpadłam na pomysł, jak sprawić żeby Mike czul się o mnie zazdrosny..> '''Brick': Drużyno.. Musimy wziasc się w garść i wreszcie wygrać! Szczury maja o dwóch zawodników więcej! Zoey: Myślę, ze Brick ma racje, Ann Maria. Nie możemy dalej przegrywać, powinniśmy bardziej współpracować Mike: Brick i Zoey maja racje. Jeśli się nie postaramy, znowu przegramy. Ann Maria: Róbcie co chcecie, ale mnie w to nie mieszajcie. Zoey: Ale wiedz, ze jeśli przegramy, to TY odpadniesz. Ann Maria: Phi, jeszcze zobaczymy. Dawn: Zdaje mi się, albo oni się naradzają. Jo: Niech się naradzają i tak nie maja szans! U nas jestem JA wiec wygramy. Dawn: Masz racje, Jo. Jednak nie powinnismy ich tak szybko lekcewazyc. Dakota: Ok, ja sobie dzisiaj odpocznę. Zawody fizyczne to nie moja działka. Jo: Laluniu, jeśli się nie postarasz, to jeszcze się z Toba policzę. <'Dakota': Ta chłopczyca onieśmiela się mi grozić? Oj, gorzko tego pożałuje..> ** Chris: I jak nastroje? Gotowi na zabójcze wyzwania? Wszyscy: … Chris: Co za entuzjazm! Wiec żeby Was rozruszać, pierwsze zadanie będzie wyjatkowo ekstremalne! Musicie wspiąć się po kilometrowym, stromym klifie. Na gorze czeka Was kolejny etap. Jako, iż Ann Maria zawaliła początek dla Mutantów, to Szczury mogą iść pierwsze po wybór odpowiedniego sprzętu wspinaczkowego, dostępnego w kantorku! <'Zoey': Super, nie dość ze przez Ann Maria przegrywamy od samego początku, to w Naszej drużynie zostało Nas tylko 4.. Musimy dzisiaj wygrać.> <'Ann Maria:' Powoli zbliżam do mojego celu – zgarnięcia forsy! Musze jeszcze trochę namieszać…> *** Szczury szybko wybrały sobie odpowiedni sprzęt, i z pomocą Jo i Scotta wszyscy zostali ubezpieczeni i ruszyli na wspinaczkę. Natomiast Mutanty bez większego bezpieczeństwa, i ze sporym wahaniem się Zoey i marudzeniem Ann Maria ruszyli na szczyt. Szczurom wszystko szlo im gładko, aż do momentu kiedy kucharz ze szczytu zaczął utrudniać im wędrówkę rzucając w obozowiczów rożnymi rzeczami, od telewizora po wieloryba(!). Udawało im się unikać wszelkich przeszkód, jednak Dakota nagle złamała paznokieć, przez co grupę napotkało spore opóźnienie. Jednak Scott zaproponował, ku zazdrości Jo ze weźmie Dakotę na barana aż do samego szczytu. Niestety, również Szczury miale spore problemy. Brick ambitnie starał się prowadzić drożynę ku sukcesu, lecz bardzo spowalniała ich Ann Maria, która w końcu dostała książką kucharska i się uspokoiła. Po całej godzinie na szczycie pojawili się jako pierwsi Szczury, głownie dzięki szybkiemu tempu narzuconemu przez Jo i współprace całej drużyny. Mutanty jednak pojawiły się zaraz po nich. Chris: Witamy na najwyższym szczycie na Wanakawie! Gratuluje wam Szczury, wygraliście pierwszy etap zadania. Kolejnym będzie… Gra w paintball'a! Kazdy z Was dostanie odpowiedni strój, oraz pistolet z farba. Waszym zadaniem jest wyeliminowanie przeciwnika poprzez celny strzał w niego. Wygrywa drużyna, której zawodnik/zawodnicy przetrwają najdłużej. Jako, iz poprzedni etap wygrały Szczury, mogą w tej grze wystąpić cala 6-stka zawodników. <'Jo': To chyba najlepszy mój dzień na tej wyspie, no może po za jednym szczegółem…> *** Ann Maria zamiast skupić się na zadaniu, skupiła się na poprawianiu makijażu. Szybko i chętnie wykorzystała to Jo, która ja wyeliminowała. Jo: A masz, wiedźmo! Jak widzisz, nie opłaca się obijać podczas wyzwania. Ann Maria: Uważaj sobie chłopczyco! Nie musisz mi mowic, co mam robic a czego nie! Jo: Bo co mi zrobisz?! Nie mam zamiaru marnować czasu na rozmowę z Toba, która i tak nie ma sensu. Nara! Dakota i Lightning ostrożnie szli przez las, niestety Dakota zachowywała się zbytglosno, wiec zostali trafieni z ukrycia przez Bricka. <'Brick': Kocham ten klimat… To tak, jak w wojsku!> Dawn przez długi czas śledzi Mike i Zoey. Jednak, w pewnym momencie niespodziewanie straciła ich z oczu. Na jej szczęście ich odnalazła, jednak nie było tam Zoey. Wykorzystała to, i trafiła w Mike. Zoey, widząc miejsce z którego padł strzał, postanowiła bez wahania strzelić w to miejsce. Jak się okazało, zrobiła to celnie. Zoey: Wybacz Dawn, nie chciałam. Dawn: Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. To tylko gra. Zoey: Ale na pewno wszystko ok? Dawn: Tak, naprawdę tak. Teraz mogę się skupić na medytacji. <'Zoey': Mam nadzieje, ze zaimponowałam Mike’owi.> Mike: Jej, Zoey!! To było świetne, dziękuje, ze mi pomogłaś.. Zoey: Nie ma sprawy.. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Brick doskonale wczuł się w ta role, ponieważ szybko zlokalizował i ‘zdetronizował’ B. Brick: Sorki ziom, ale muszę to wygrać. B: Luz. Jo obserwowała zza krzaków postać. Kiedy już wiedziała dobrze kto to jest, szybko wystrzeliła. Scott: Hej, księżniczko, dlaczego mnie trafiłaś? Jo: Coz, nie trzeba było pomagać Dakocie. Przecież doskonale wiesz, ze to mój wróg! <'Scott': Mrrr, jest zazdrosna, czyli mnie lubi!> Scott: Zrobiłem to tylko i wyłącznie dla dobra drużyny, przecież nie mogliśmy przegrać przez ta blondynkę! Jo: Ale czy musiałeś brać ja na barana? Obiecaj, ze więcej to się nie powtórzy.. Scott: Obiecuje. Jo: Hmmm.. Dobrze, wybaczam i dam Ci jeszcze jedna szanse. <'Jo': Obym tego nie pożałowała.> W tej chwili ich rozmowę przerwał strzał w plecy Jo, to była Zoey, która w ten sposób zapewniła Mutantom długo oczekiwane zwycięstwo. Chris: No, no, no! Zoey przełamuje złą passe Krwiożerczych Mutantów, oznacza to, Mutanty w nagrodę udadzą sie na wieczorna imprezę, gdzie będą mogli sie odprężyć.. a Szczury, widzimy się wieczorem na eliminacjach! Mike: Zoey, Brick!! Byliście świetni, dzięki wam wreszcie wygraliśmy... Brick: ... I wreszcie jesteśmy bezpieczni od eliminacji! Mike: ... I przed nami super imprezka, oh yeah! *** <'Jo': Dakota, Twój czas na te wyspie już nastał..> <'Dakota': To najwyższy czas, by chłopczyca pożegnała się z milionem... i Scottem!> <'Dawn': Nasza passa została przerwana.. Szkoda, bo nie wiem na kogo mam zagłosować.> <'Lightning': Dakota obiecała mi, ze jeśli zagłosuje na Jo to podzieli się ze mną kasa, jeśli wygra program. Super!> Chris: Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe… Mimo, iż znam wyniki glosowania, jestem bardzo zaskoczony! Dakota: No szybko, wyeliminuj już chłopczyce. Jo: Zamknij się panienko. Mam nadzieje, ze się spakowałaś. Chris: Mozecie nie przerywać? … Dziękuje. Powiem krotko, i szybko. Pianki dla: Scotta, Lightninga, Dawn oraz B. Ostatnia pianka, i dwie rywalki.. Jo - dzisiaj Wasza drużyna miałaby szanse na zwycięstwo, gdybyś celowo nie trafiła w Scotta. Dakoto, Ty natomiast dzisiaj obijałaś się podczas zadania, i również dołożyłaś Swoja cegiełkę do ostatecznej porażki drużyny... Ostatnia pianka werduje do.... ... ... ... Jo. Dakota: Co ?! To nie możliwe!! Zadam ponownego przeliczenia głosów Jo: Haha, zegnaj laluniu! Wracaj do Swojego świata mody i Swoich odzywek! Będziemy tęsknic, hahaha! Dakota (z lodzi przegranych) – Jeszcze tu wrócę!!!! Popamiętacie mnie!!!! Chris: Tak, tak.. Kazdy tak mówi.. *** Pokoj zwierzen (po odpadnieciu Dakoty) <'Jo:' Wreszcie będzie spokój! Ale trochę czasu upłynie zanim z naszego pokoju uleci smród jej lakieru do paznokci!> <'Scott': Pokręcona z niej laska była!> <'Dawn': Szkoda… Ale złą energię od niej czułam.> <'Lightning': No nie, Dakota odpadla. Jak ja teraz zdobede milion?!> <'Ann Marie': Sorry, lala! Wypad z baru!> <'Mike': Może mogłaby mi zostawić pudełeczko żelu do włosów.> <'Zoey': Nie przepadałam za nią. Ale jakbym ją bliżej poznała, to kto wie?> <'Brick': Ten obóz to nie wybieg mody! Niech Dakota wraca do swojego świata!> (Koniec) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!